An Affair Best Forgotten
by Jonchp99
Summary: How far is Jon prepared to go in regards to his partner's girlfriend? Is it all as it seems? Adult situations and language.


An Affair Best Forgotten

It was the middle of July and the temperature was warm, even at 10pm in the evening, but not as hot as inside the small white car as it drove along Santa Monica Boulevard.

"You just loved all that attention? Didn't you?" Kellie Waugh accused the man sitting next to her. "Not one but two bimbos. God Frank, could you have been any more obvious?"

"You can talk," Frank Poncherello flared up. "You spent most of the night talking to my partner."

"Well you certainly weren't talking to me, were you? At least Jon knows how to treat a woman the right way."

"What's that supposed to mean? I know how to treat women properly. Didn't I bring you flowers last week?"

"It was my birthday," she sighed, putting the indicator on and turning into her apartment block. Parking the car she turned towards him. "Taking your girlfriend to a party, and then leaving her alone coz two floozies can't keep their hands off you is no way to treat a woman." She got out of the car slamming the door shut. "I was embarrassed Frank," she said to him over the roof of the car, before walking off.

Ponch followed her inside, keeping his distance. He knew he'd done the wrong thing, but sometimes found it hard to control himself especially when beautiful women were throwing themselves at him. Not that that was any excuse, he loved Kellie with all his heart and times like these he wished he was more like his partner. Jon wouldn't dream of doing anything like that to Cassy.

Kellie wiped the tears from her eyes, annoyed at herself for getting so upset over something that was part of his nature. It wasn't his fault that those two bitches, yes bitches Kellie smiled, couldn't keep their hands off him, but why didn't he push them away, do something, anything, instead of seemingly enjoying it. That irked her the most. Why couldn't he be more like his partner she wondered? Jon treated Cassy like she was a queen.

She sighed. Jon was charming, thoughtful, devoted, everything Frank wasn't at the moment or so she thought totally pissed off with him. She pulled her dress off, stomping around the bedroom in her black lace bra with the matching briefs. The set she'd worn just for him.

He leaned against the doorway, watching her. God, she's hot he thought, feeling himself begin to harden at the sight of her. He wanted nothing more than to rip the flimsy bits of lace off and throw her down on the bed. Sighing he walked away, to ponder his lifestyle, knowing that Kellie wasn't likely to be in the mood tonight. Ah, he only had himself to blame.

Kellie glanced at the uniform left carelessly on the floor earlier that afternoon. Bet Jon doesn't do that she thought, resisting the urge to pick it up. She wandered into the bathroom, cleaning the makeup off her face before brushing her teeth. Frowning she picked up the towel he'd left on the floor, bet Jon picks his up and puts the toilet seat down too. She pushed the offending seat down in a huff before going in search of him.

"I'm going to bed," she declared. "Lock the door behind you if you go home, or if you come to bed don't expect anything. I'm not in the mood."

He watched her spin around, heading for her bedroom still wearing the sexy underwear. That's playing dirty he groaned. Coming out here dressed like that. He had a good mind to go home anyway just to spite her, but he didn't fancy the drive home and besides he didn't like to sleep alone. Yawning he picked up the remote, flicking through the channels to see what was on.

She pulled the covers back on the bed, still in a bad mood. Unclipping her bra Kellie hopped into bed, too hot and bothered to find the tee shirt she usually wore, pulling just the sheet over her she fell into a restless sleep.

**********

Kellie strolled into the reports room glad to be nearly finished for the day, a couple of reports to do and she was done. Pulling out a chair she sat down. Chewing on her pencil she gazed at the man sitting opposite her.

"Did you enjoy Bonnie's party last night Jon?" she asked the blonde haired officer who was busy doing his reports, and as per usual Ponch was nowhere to be seen when it came to doing the paperwork.

He glanced up, smiling at her. "Yeah, it was a good night. Bonnie sure knows how to throw a good party." He returned to his report not noticing the look he was getting from her.

She licked her lips, enjoying the rare chance to stare at him unheeded. They were alone. Starting at the top she took in his blonde hair and the cute way it curled up at the ends sitting just above his collar. She loved the different shades throughout his hair and the way he flicked it back at the sides, she'd give anything to be able to run her fingers through it. Moving downwards she couldn't see his eyes, but knew from the many times she'd looked at him that they were blue, an intense blue that if you weren't careful you'd lose yourself in.

Sighing Kellie glanced at the form in front of her as another officer came in, interrupting her. Luckily he was just looking for something and having found it he left a minute later. She got back to the job at hand. Jon's nose, and what a cute one it was, perfectly portioned with a neat little turn up at the end. He stopped writing for a moment, scratching his head with the end of the pencil before continuing on, oblivious to the scrutiny taking place.

She dropped her pencil and it rolled under the table much to her annoyance. Bending down it was out of reach and Kellie actually had to get out of her chair to pick it up. Looking under the table she got more than she bargained for when she realized she had a bird's eye view of Jon's bottom half. His black boots were not a problem and either was his gun belt, but boy oh boy Kellie felt herself blushing as she stared at his crotch. Just how he managed to fit himself into pants so damn tight, escaped her.

Chewing on her pencil once more, she realized she'd better get her report done or else she'd be here all night. Trying to forget the man opposite she finally put pencil to paper and got to work.

Jon finished his reports and leant back in his chair watching her. If only his partner could do reports half as well as his girlfriend did, the world would be a much better place. He grinned, knowing that wasn't likely to happen any time soon. He really should head home, but home wasn't a happy place at the moment. All he and Cassy seemed to do lately was argue. About stupid things mostly; like picking up towels and clothes, and whose turn it was to take out the trash. Cassy and Ponch would be good together he thought, neither of them knowing how to hang a towel up, it drove him crazy at times.

She was a sweet thing, his partner's girlfriend. Hair the colour of burnt honey, and eyes an unusual shade of hazel. Well manicured hands with pale pink polish, barely noticeable, over her nails that matched the colour on her lips. Such soft lips he thought, or at least they looked soft, he'd never tried them out. But he'd like to, he admitted to himself. Sighing he forced himself to look away, he shouldn't be thinking like that, he was a married man for God's sake. But still a man and there was nothing wrong with checking out a beautiful woman. He sighed again, louder.

Kellie looked up, straight into those eyes of his. Such a deep, intense blue and she was lost. "Something the matter, Jon?" she managed to say, her heart pounding deep in her chest.

He looked embarrassed, afraid of being caught out gazing at her. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she agreed. Had he been checking her out? She wondered. He seemed guilty about something. Nah, he was married; married men don't do that, do they? She thought. Yeah too right they do, a marriage certificate didn't change the way men think, even the good ones like Jon. How far would he go? She wondered again. She certainly wouldn't knock him back, even though he was her boyfriend's partner. Maybe that would teach Ponch a lesson, don't go hanging around with bimbos and think you're gonna get away with it. She smiled.

Jon had to escape; the way she was smiling at him was just a bit too... hot? No, that wasn't it, yeah it was. She was smiling at him in a sexy, sultry way and he didn't know what to do. Was she teasing him, or did she know that he'd been giving her the once over? Was she interested? Or more to the point, how interested was he? He needed to think but not here.

He stood up. "Time to go home, Cassy will be wondering where I've got to."

She couldn't keep the disappointment out of her eyes, going home to his wife, bummer. Even if nothing ever happened, she enjoyed being in close proximity to him.

"I'm sure she is. You got anything planned for tonight?" she asked, sure that he'd be doing something exciting. All she and Ponch seemed to do lately was the same boring thing; eat dinner and crash in front of the TV. Except for last night when he hung out with bimbos.

"Just the usual, dinner and TV," he replied. "What about you?"

"Much the same," she nodded. "Gosh that's so boring; we do to do something to spice our lives up."

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed, his heart beating faster. "What do ya have in mind?"

She decided to put it out there, to get a feel of how far he might possibly go. "An affair always makes things interesting. You know; sneaking around, notes left in mail boxes and rendezvous in secret locations. That sort of thing makes life exciting, even if just to see how far you can take it before you're caught."

"I can't say as I've ever thought of having one before, but it would spice things up that's for sure," he said calmly, hoping she wouldn't notice just how excited it made him feel. Was she open to one? Or was it all just talk?

Standing there with his hand resting on the back of the chair, Kellie couldn't read him. While he didn't seem shocked, he didn't seem to be eager for one either, but then again he was married and it wouldn't be something he'd want known.

Looking directly into his eyes, she smiled. Not the hot, sultry smile she gave him before but a softer more discreet type of smile. "Think about it and let me know." There, she'd done it; she couldn't be more obvious without actually saying it.

He nodded and left, unable to get any words out. So, she was definitely open to one, but was he?

She watched him leave, staring at his butt as he walked away, baton at his side. She wasn't expecting anything to come of their conversation; they were both involved after all. So it was a big surprise when she found his note, in her mail box, the next morning.

She read it again. _Meet me at the park, corner of Griffith and Belleview, at 4pm. J.B._ Folding it up she shoved it in her pocket, checking the corridor to make sure no had noticed the look of excitement on her face.

Kellie parked her little white hatchback, glancing at her watch she was five minutes early but he was already here, or at least his blue truck was, parked on the opposite side of the road. She walked across the park finally seeing him sitting on a park bench near the swings. Her heart beat just that little bit faster at the sight of him. Dressed in his normal blue jeans, pale blue polo shirt and sunglasses he looked relaxed but also nervous she noticed as she got closer.

He observed her as she walked across the park, not seeing him at first but smiling when she did. Dressed casually in shorts and a tee shirt, perfectly suited for the hot weather, her hair pulled back in a pony tail tied with a red ribbon she looked cool and in control. Not like he felt, hot and flustered wondering just what he was doing here.

She sat next to him, he up one end of the bench she down the other. "Hi," she smiled at him. "I was surprised to get your note."

"But you're here," he said, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as he removed his glasses. God, she looked so calm and collected, like she did this all the time.

"Yeah, I am," she replied, resisting the urge to look into his blue eyes knowing she'd be lost forever.

He needed to know the answer before he committed himself any further. "Have you done this before, Kellie?" he asked, stretching his arm along the back of the bench.

"Had an affair? No, but I once cheated on a boyfriend in the seventh grade," she grinned.

"The seventh grade?"

"Yeah, I danced with another boy at the school dance and kissed him. It went all over school how I cheated on my boyfriend and then he dumped me. He wasn't much of a kisser though."

"Wow, a reputation in the seventh grade. I think I was in the ninth grade before I'd worked up enough courage to kiss a girl," he chuckled, his nerves slowly wearing away.

"Lucky girl, what was her name?" she asked, finally relenting and looking directly into his eyes, and she was right she was lost in them.

"Jo-Beth, Joanne something like that, it was a long time ago," he answered, wanting to pull that red ribbon out and run his fingers through her hair.

"I'm assuming you've never done this before either," Kellie stated, shifting around on the bench trying to get comfortable.

"God no," Jon answered quickly. "To be honest, I'm not sure why I'm here... I love my wife, really I do but lately it all seems so hard. All we do is argue and quite frankly I do need that bit of spice in my life or else I'm gonna go crazy."

Kellie felt for him, she never knew things were like that between the two of them. Having spun around, sitting with her feet on the bench and arms clasped around her legs she looked directly at him. "I'm sorry Jon, I never knew."

"Nobody does," he said softly. "But we're not here to talk about my problems, we're here for us." Moving his hand from the bench he caressed her knee, sending a shiver of delight through her body.

Breathing deeply, a soft murmur escaped her lips as she felt him move down the front of her legs and slowly back up again. "Jon," she whispered, urgently. She needed to feel his lips on hers, now.

Looking into her eyes, there was no doubt, they were full of desire. He leaned forward; to within inches of her, so close he could feel her breathing, heavier now than before. Her breasts were straining against her tee shirt and he desperately wanted to feel them, touch her, all of her but he restrained himself, content with her lips for the time being. They were soft, as he had thought, and parted slightly as they met. He kissed her, with a touch as light as a feather.

They pulled apart but she wanted more, much more. Pulling him closer with her hand behind his head, she kissed him, softly at first but then with more urgency. Feeling his tongue, she moaned but pulled away remembering where they were.

Their breathing quicker, hearts pounding, they stared at one another wondering what had just happened. Was this the beginning of an affair, a sinful affair? Kellie knew exactly what she wanted, him. But she saw the doubt in his eyes, and knew it was a bigger, much bigger, decision for the man sitting next to her.

She was right.

He looked away, weighing up the pros and cons as much as his muddled mind would let him, but in the end he knew what he had to do. He had no choice but to walk away. Kissing the top of her head, he muttered that he was sorry and turned away.

Watching him leave, Kellie felt like her heart had been ripped apart but she couldn't blame him. It was a lot to ask of him, to cheat on his wife, a wife that he said he loved. Sighing she sat there until she saw his truck drive away and then she left.

The next morning found her wondering how she was going to react the next time she saw him. She didn't have long to wait as he was strolling down the corridor with his partner, heading straight for her as she checked her mail box. Feeling flustered Kellie pretended not to see them as she flicked through her mail, standing with her back to them. There were the usual memos from Sacramento, an invitation to a charity night and a folded piece of paper, pale blue in colour. The same colour paper as the note she got from him yesterday. With butterflies in her stomach she wasn't sure if she wanted to read it, but there wasn't time as they were right behind her and she felt a hand on her rear end.

"Frank," she scolded, turning around to face her boyfriend. "How many times do I have to tell ya? Not when we're in uniform."

Ponch laughed. "And how many times will I answer, I don't care?" Reaching down he gave her a soft peck on the cheek, and turned towards his partner who was studying his mail. "You're lucky Jon that Cassy doesn't wear a uniform there's so many damn rules and regulations."

"I'm sure Kellie's not that hard on you Ponch, and besides you've been known to break the odd rule or two, haven't ya?"

"Who me?" Ponch grinned, taking his mail out. He skimmed through the pile of different bits and pieces, stopping on one which caught his attention. "They're not getting away with that," he fumed, suddenly upset over the contents of the letter. "I'll catch up with you in briefing Jon, there's something I've gotta do." Giving Kellie another quick kiss, he scooted away, leaving his partner and girlfriend standing there staring at one another.

After a brief silence, Jon finally spoke. "Did you get my note?" he whispered, first glancing around to see who was about.

She nodded. "Yeah, but I haven't read it yet."

"Oh, perhaps you could read it now?" he asked, leaning against the wall. Looking outwardly calm and collected, he was churning up inside.

Kellie took the note out; unfolding it she quickly read his neatly written words. _I'm sorry about yesterday. Do you think you could give me another chance? Jon. _Her heart skipped a beat. "Want if Frank had seen this?" she whispered, shoving the note in her pocket. "It's got your name on it."

He hadn't thought of that. "I told ya, I haven't done this before."

She smiled, wanting to touch him but knowing she had to keep her distance especially here at the station. "We'll need code names, in case he does see them."

Jon nodded. 'So it's a yes, then?"

She didn't say a word; slipping past him she casually touched his thigh on her way to the locker room. Several steps later she glanced over her shoulder, locking eyes with his she nodded. She was more than inclined to give him another go.

He headed towards the Briefing room, willing his heart to settle down. He wasn't completely sure what had made him change his mind. Another argument with Cassy last night or the fact he couldn't stop thinking about her. Either way he was tingling with anticipation like he'd never felt before, and doing his best to ignore the little voice in his head telling him it was wrong, so very wrong and he'd pay deeply for it in the end.

Meeting up later that afternoon for coffee at a quiet cafe, Kellie spoke earnestly. There were a few things she needed to get straight. "You're sure about this, aren't you?" she asked, trying not to look too closely at those eyes of his that always trapped her.

"Very," he replied, reaching out to clasp her hand. He loved her hands, so very soft and her polish was never chipped, unusual considering the work she did. Running his finger over her palm in small circles, he glimpsed her brief shudder of pleasure and smiled.

Trying to ignore the sensations drifting through her body, she continued on. "I couldn't handle it Jon, if you suddenly got cold feet and I was left wanting."

"Kellie, if there's one thing I can promise you; it's that you won't be disappointed."

She looked at him in surprise, eyes open wide. She wasn't expecting that sort of statement from him, not that he wouldn't be good in bed, but that he was so confident about it shocked her. "You can promise that?" she queried, realizing that while she knew Jon quite well she didn't really know the private Jon at all.

He chuckled, realizing exactly what he'd said. "Oh God, it wasn't meant to come out that way. I meant I'm as committed as you are, and won't just up and leave because I've got a sudden attack of nerves."

She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in. "Promise?" she whispered.

"Scouts honour," he smiled. Still holding her hand, he left her palm alone moving down to the soft skin on her wrist gently caressing every inch. She drew a sharp breath, loving every exquisite second of his touch.

Placing her free hand over his, she implored him to stop. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe when he was touching her like that. Not that she really wanted him to stop but she wanted to know him better, explore the secrets of his mind and find out what makes him tick.

"You don't like that?" he asked, surprised. He thought she was enjoying it.

"Yeah, of course," she reassured him seeing the uncertainty in his eyes. "Too much so, it's turning me on like you wouldn't know."

"Tell me, then," he said his voice throaty as he gazed at her. It was a hot afternoon and she was wearing a light cotton dress. It tied around her neck, fitting snugly around her bust and flowed out from her waist ending just above her knees. He had visions of untying it along with that damn red ribbon she wore in her hair.

Kellie blushed. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then," she grinned wickedly, slipping her sandals off under the table. She leaned forward, her breathing a little bit heavier. "I'm feeling very hot...my heart's racing," she purred, so softly he barely heard her. "My skin is tingling all over and my nipples are erect."

Jon couldn't help himself, the minute she mentioned her nipples he just had to look, not that he could see anything through her dress but he had to try.

Kellie knew exactly where he was gazing and she wondered if he was beginning to feel like she was, turned on and aching for him. He was wearing shorts today with a navy blue tee shirt, sneakers and ankle length socks. Stretching her leg out Kellie ran her foot slowly up and down his calf, giggling when she saw the look of surprise on his face. Continuing upwards, she managed to manoeuvre her foot onto his thigh, using her big toe to draw circles on his leg, the look on his face priceless as she kept teasing him.

"You're not playing fair," he moaned.

"I know. Do you want me to stop?" she asked, feeling the power she had over him at this point.

"You'd better, or else you might find out how much you're turning me on."

Just as the words were spoken, Kellie found out exactly how much. Her foot slipped, landing smack bang in the middle of his crotch and she felt his hardness straining against his shorts.

His face screwed up in agony as he tried not to groan out loud.

"Oh God Jon," Kellie said quickly. "I'm so sorry. Are you all right?"

He nodded, unable to speak.

Placing her hand on his arm, she rubbed it gently. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, concern all over her face as she looked at him.

"Yeah," he said his voice shaky.

"Do you want me to have a look?" Her face deadly serious but Jon could see the wicked twinkle in her eyes.

He managed a grin. "How about later?"

"Deal," she replied. "I really am sorry."

"I know," he said, holding her hand. She looked so sweet, so concerned for him and all he wanted was to hold her tight in his arms, but a cafe wasn't the right place. Facing one of the windows he happened to notice a CHP cruiser parked out the front and a familiar face getting out.

"Shit, what the hell is she doing here?" He dropped Kellie's hand, panic in his eyes.

Kellie could see over his shoulder who was coming through the side entrance, Officer Bonnie Clark, a good friend of both Jon and Ponch but worse Cassy's cousin. She made a split second decision, grabbing her handbag she dashed into the ladies room but in her haste she left her sandals behind.

Jon prayed that Bonnie would get her coffee and donut or whatever she'd come for and leave. Thankfully his truck was parked around a corner a block away and Kellie's little white hatchback didn't stand out. He kept his head down; if she didn't turn around he'd be right.

Bonnie took her coffee and the piece of cake she'd brought, chocolate ripple her favourite, and was ready to leave. Changing her mind at the last minute she left her purchases on the counter and headed straight for the ladies room.

Jon groaned, but it gave him time to move over to the far corner of the cafe, picking up a discarded newspaper from another table as he passed. Sitting with the paper in front of him, heart beating faster, he wondered if he was up for all this. Extra spice was all well and good but at what cost, his sanity?

Bonnie came out a few minutes later, nothing seemed amiss; taking her coffee and cake she left by the side door. Ten minutes passed and Kellie still hadn't returned. Jon didn't know if he should keep waiting or go knock on the door. Just as he made a move the door opened and she came out. She didn't see him at first and frowned thinking he'd left, but upon seeing him she lit up in a huge smile.

Jon grinned when she darted over to the other table to retrieve her sandals. She looked so innocent, hair in a pony tail and bare footed, worth every bit of the anxiety he'd felt.

"I was about to come looking for you," he said when she sat down opposite him.

Kellie grinned as she slipped her sandals back on. "That was close. Luckily I was still in the other cubicle when she came in, and then I waited to make sure she'd left. If she was on a break she wouldn't have had much time."

"True. We're safe as she didn't see me."

She looked closely at him. She could see the fear in his eyes and the uncertainty, and she didn't blame him for he had so much more to lose than she did. "We can stop this right now Jon, if you want to."

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"No"

Standing up, he took her hand. "Come with me," he said softly.

Puzzled, she followed him out still holding his hand as he led her around the corner to where his truck was parked. Opening the passenger door he beckoned for her to hop in. Climbing in behind the wheel Jon started the truck and drove off, all the while not saying a word. He drove for ten minutes or so, finally parking in a secluded area in Griffiths Park.

Turning to her, he asked. "May I?" His hands behind her head on that red ribbon he so wanted to remove.

She nodded mutely, as he undid the ribbon, letting it flutter to the floor. Running his fingers through her hair, fluffing it out around her face he was now able to reassure her. "No, I don't want to stop," he murmured, inches from her face.

Closing the distance between them, his lips touched hers softly, so very softly, hand behind her head he drew her closer. Her lips parted, allowing him to deepen the kiss, his hand on her knee sliding up her thigh.

Kellie moaned; her senses pushed to the limit as she pulled him closer, her hands moving under his tee shirt to caress his back. He groaned in pleasure moving down to nuzzle her neck, his hand higher up her leg. Feeling his hand brush her panties and his passion straining through his shorts, she wanted him now, and it was obvious by his kisses that he wanted her too. But somewhere in the back of her mind a little voice kept screaming, not here, over and over.

"Jon," she cried out, managing to get her hand on his chest she pushed him back. "No."

Hearing her he stopped, his breathing heavy he looked at her startled. "I thought you wanted this," he stated, somewhat miffed by her actions.

She straightened her dress and looked at him as he settled back on the car seat. "I do, but just not here in your truck."

He stared at her for a moment, taking in her flushed face, heaving breasts and now tousled hair. Taking her hand, he smiled. "I'm sorry this wasn't what I had in mind either. I guess things just got a bit carried away, you deserve better than this."

"We both deserve better than this," she uttered, shifting in closer to him. Jon put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his chest. "How long have we got?" she asked softly, her heart gradually returning to its normal beat.

"Half an hour," he answered, kissing the top of her head. He hadn't meant for things to get that heated, that quickly. It was like he was a school boy again, groping for all he was worth behind the barn back on the ranch in Wyoming, but at least he knew what to do with them now.

They talked, mostly about their childhoods and where they grew up, until it was time for Jon to drive Kellie back to her car. By unspoken agreement, they never mentioned either Ponch or Cassy, knowing that what they were doing was wrong but now at a point where they couldn't stop even if they wanted to.

Jon parked behind her car, turning off the engine he reached for her not caring that they were in view of any one walking by. He kissed her deeply, hand behind her head, their tongues met briefly but reluctantly he let her go. She touched his cheek softly before opening the door and hopping out, not looking back she headed for her car. Jon watched her drive away before he drove off going in the opposite direction to go home. Feeling incredibly horny, he hoped his wife was in the mood.

The next morning found Kellie once again wondering how she was going to react to seeing Jon, but in a different way to the day before. She wanted to see him, needed to be around him but she had to be so careful when her boyfriend and his partner was about. In reality Jon was the worst choice to be sneaking around with, not only was she cheating on her boyfriend, he was cheating on both his wife and his partner. They were playing on dangerous ground, but she loved every minute of it.

They weren't at briefing, Kellie finding out they were at an accident scene. She was both relieved and disappointed. Relieved she didn't have to face Ponch, she didn't see him last night faking an illness, and disappointed that she wouldn't be seeing Jon. Which brought to her mind another thought. How did Jon handle Cassy when he went home? Did he try to avoid her which would be nearly impossible or was he just the same, making love to her that night? Suddenly she was incredibly jealous. Jealous of the woman who shared a bed every night with the man she lusted after.

It wasn't until later that afternoon that she faced them both. Pulling up in her cruiser, she was getting out of the car when they came in behind her. Watching them park and remove their helmets she realized that nothing seemed amiss with them. She hadn't thought of how Jon would be around Ponch, but everything looked pretty normal.

Ponch spotted her and waved. "Kellie," he called out beckoning her over.

She wandered over to them, her heart pulsating in her chest. She found it hard to look Ponch in the eye, but he didn't seem to notice, grabbing her in a big bear hug.

"Hi beautiful," he gushed, giving her a kiss on the lips. "Are you feeling better today?" he asked.

"Yeah, much better," Kellie replied, avoiding Jon's eye. If he was surprised by her sudden illness it certainly didn't show. "Something I ate last night, gave me a bad tummy," she said by way of explanation.

Ponch put his arm around her shoulder as they headed inside. "Yeah poor baby didn't want me to come over in case I caught something off her."

"That was thoughtful, wasn't it Ponch?" Jon remarked. "Not like last month when you insisted on coming to work with that nasty cold you had, and guess who you gave it to."

"I've said sorry how many times for that?" Ponch retorted with a grin. "That's one of the many things I love about my Kel, her thoughtfulness. Along with her great legs and..."

"Stop it Frank," Kellie said, feeling her face go red. "Jon doesn't want to hear all that."

"Jon doesn't mind. There's no secrets between us, is there partner?"

"No, of course not," Jon answered, rather quickly. "I'm going to start on those reports, I'll catch you later. Bye Kellie."

He darted off into the reports room, relieved to be away from them. He couldn't believe he'd just lied to his partner like that, and he certainly didn't want to hear about Kellie's great legs from her boyfriend. Besides he knew that already. Picking up his pencil he got to work.

Kellie wandered in about ten minutes later. Pulling out a chair she sat opposite him, but not like a few days ago they weren't alone this time. Jon glanced up and smiled, wanting to touch her, feel her and be alone with her.

"How's your day been today?" he asked, putting his pencil down.

"Busy," she replied. "I can't believe how many speeders I pulled over today."

Jon chuckled. "Yeah, I know what ya mean. We had a day like that as well."

"Yeah you two looked like ya had a big day. Everything go smoothly?"

He knew what she was hinting at. "Yeah, everything was fine like normal."

She smiled. "That's good and now you get all the reports like usual."

"Yeah"

This is so hard Kellie thought, making small talk when she wanted to be doing so much more. Her heart pounding, body aching she had to get him alone, but where? The locker rooms were out at this time of day, much too busy, or the break room maybe? Nah, again too busy and besides Ponch would be on the prowl looking for ding dongs. Finally she thought of the perfect place.

Pulling her notebook out she opened it to a blank page, picked up her pencil and pushed it down hard on the page, breaking the lead. "Damn, broke the lead in my pencil," she cursed. "I've had nothing but trouble with this pencil, so I think it's time for a new one. There are pencils in the supply room, aren't there Jon?"

"Yeah," he answered. "But why don't you just..."

"No, I need a new one," she said interrupting him. Standing up she headed out the door, hoping that he'd work it out and follow.

Jon shook his head. What the heck was that all about he wondered? There are plenty of pencil sharpeners here; she could have just sharpened it. Why go all the way down to the supply room to get a new one? Coz it's private and hardly anybody goes there, he finally realized. He waited a few minutes before heading down there himself. All of a sudden his pencil wasn't working too well either.

He walked down the corridor trying to keep the grin off his face. Who've thought that behind that pretty face was such a wicked mind, and it'd be the last place in the station that Ponch would ever venture to. Jon wasn't sure if his partner even knew where the room was. He arrived at the room, which was more like a large closet, and opened the door stepping inside.

She grinned at him. "So, you need a new pencil too?"

"Yeah," he said, his eyes gleaming. Glancing around the tiny room which had shelves down one side stacked with office supplies, and two filing cabinets on the other he spotted an office chair, grabbing the chair he jammed it under the door handle just to be safe.

"You took your time," she teased reaching for him. "I was worried that I would actually have to come back with a pencil."

Jon chuckled, enclosing her in his arms. "I thought you were nuts." He lowered his head, finding her mouth he kissed her thoroughly tasting the strawberry lip gloss on her lips.

Hungry for him, she kissed him back pulling out his shirt and sliding her hands up his back. He moaned as he fumbled around with the buttons on her shirt, finally undoing them he slid the shirt down her shoulders letting it fall to the floor. She stood in front of him, her breasts heaving through the tight white tee shirt she wore underneath. He cupped one breast as he returned to her mouth, pulling her close with the other.

Passion continued to the point where they were both panting, desperate for each other. Kellie unclipped his gun belt and it landed on the floor with a clang. While she tried to unzip his pants Jon came to his senses stepping back from her.

"Sweetie," he moaned. "We've got to stop."

She stared at him through a haze of desire, throbbing breasts still covered by her bra, tee shirt now on the floor and hair falling out of its usual neat bun. Taking in Jon's state of undress and her own, she sighed in disappointment but knew he was right.

Stepping in closer she pulled his shirt together and began doing up the buttons. "Yeah, I know. We've got to find a better place or I'm gonna go crazy, you know."

"Me too," he agreed, kissing the top of her head. Picking up his gun belt and her clothes he reluctantly handed them to her eyeing her up and down. "Mmmm you do look good; it's a shame you have to cover up."

She whacked him playfully on the chest. "You'll get me fired," she giggled, slipping her tee shirt over her head. She slid her arms through her shirt sleeves and Jon helped her with the buttons. Tidying her hair as best she could she was ready to leave.

Jon finished tucking his shirt in and did his belt up. "You go out first and I'll wait here for a minute."

Kellie kissed him. "I'll see you later," she said softly, opening the door cautiously. The coast was clear so she slipped out and Jon followed a few minutes later.

She headed straight for the locker room needing to straighten up her hair before going back to finish her report. Do I look normal? She asked herself as she stared in the mirror fixing up her hair. Straightening her collar she frowned upon seeing the red mark on her neck, and having a closer look she cursed, realizing that it was fresh. Damn him, she smiled, he's gonna have to be careful where he leaves his mark.

Going back to the reports room Kellie wasn't expecting Jon to be there, so it was a surprise to see him and a bigger shock that Ponch was there as well. They were sitting opposite one another, the only ones in the room. She took the seat next to her boyfriend, not only because it would be expected but she wouldn't have to look him straight in the eye.

"I was wondering where you'd gotten to," remarked Ponch, squeezing her hand. "I noticed your half finished report on the table."

"Call of nature," she mumbled. "Anyway what are you doing in here? I didn't think you knew where this room was."

Ponch chuckled. "I can't help it that I've got the best partner in the world, who does all the reports for me. Now can I?"

"The biggest sucker in the world you mean Ponch," Jon said light-heartedly.

He answered that remark by throwing a screwed up piece of paper at his partner, who neatly ducked out of the way.

"Okay boys," Kellie scolded with a grin. "Can you let me finish this report so I can get out of here?"

"Yes ma'am," Ponch replied. Moving in close he was about to kiss her cheek but noticing the mark on her neck he paused and pulled away. "C'mon Jon, let's leave her to it," he uttered, standing up.

Jon looked at him puzzled, but nevertheless he followed him out waving a quick good-bye to Kellie.

"What was that all about Ponch?" he asked as they walked down the corridor towards the locker room.

Noticing the break room was empty Ponch pulled Jon inside and made him sit down. Sitting down opposite he wasted no time in getting to the point. "I think Kellie's cheating on me."

That was about the last thing Jon expected to hear and it shook him, but he managed to keep a calm face. "What makes you think that?" he asked quietly, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest.

"She was very strange on the phone last night, not wanting me to come over."

"And?"

"That's not like her Jon," Ponch exclaimed. "If she's feeling sick, she likes to be fussed over. It sounded more like she was avoiding me."

"Maybe she was." Jon leaned forward. "But that doesn't mean she's cheating on you."

"True," Ponch agreed. "But just before I noticed a red mark on her neck that looked a lot like a hickey, and I know I didn't put it there."

"Perhaps she bumped into something," Jon said quickly.

"Maybe, but she's been odd the past couple of days."

"In what way?"

"I can't really put my finger on it," Ponch answered. "She's just been odd, but the question is what do I do about it?"

Jon knew this question was coming, so he was prepared. "At this point Ponch I wouldn't do anything. If you confront her and you're wrong, you're going to make a fool of yourself and damage your relationship."

"But what if I'm right?"

"Do you really believe you're right?"

Ponch thought for a moment. "No I guess not. Once again you're the smart one partner, and I'll be taking your advice and leaving it alone." He stood up. "Thanks Jon, what would I do without you?"

"I really don't know Ponch." Jon replied, truthfully.

Watching his partner walk away relieved, Jon was anything but that. Just what were they doing he thought in dismay, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach? Ponch was not only his partner but his best friend and there was Cassy to think of as well. They should never have started this but they had, and now he didn't know if he could stop or worse if he even wanted to.

Several days passed without any contact between the two of them. Jon suggesting that they cool it for a day or two until Ponch's suspicions had eased, and their conflicting schedules had made it nearly impossible to run into each other at the station. So it was with great anticipation that Kellie read the note written on the pale blue piece of paper that she found in her mail box. _Miss you. Meet me at the park at 4pm and we'll go for a drive. _She smiled slipping it into her pocket; there was no name on the note this time.

Taking extra care with her hair and applying a touch of makeup, Kellie was ready to go. Walking downstairs to the parking lot she stopped in dismay when she saw him coming towards her, Ponch. She couldn't avoid him.

He'd noticed the look on her face and his heart sank when he had a good look at her. She'd taken special care with her clothes and makeup, and it was obvious to him at least that it wasn't for him.

"Going somewhere special, Kel?" he asked, not even trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"No, just going shopping," she lied.

"You look extra nice to be just shopping." He stepped up closer and she could see the hurt in his eyes and something else as well, anger. For the first time ever, she was wary of him.

"I'm sorry Frank, but I need to go as I'm going to be late." She tried to step around him but he grabbed her bag, refusing to let her pass.

"You can't be late for shopping," he retorted. "Who are you meeting?"

"No one," she cried, frightened now but also becoming angry. "Let me go," she demanded, struggling to release her bag. She succeeded but in doing so it fell to the ground, its contents spilling out, including the pale blue note.

He pounced on it quicker than an eagle diving for its prey, and she froze as he read it.

"Who are you meeting Kellie?"

"No one." Tears welled up in her eyes. There was no way she was going to tell him, not when he was like this.

He read the note again and then it hit him, so much so that it felt like a stab to the heart. He knew that hand writing, he'd seen it so many times on so many reports that it was imprinted on his brain. It was Jon's.

"Where's the park Kellie?"

"Not telling."

"You might as well; it's not like I don't know where he lives." He turned away briefly. Turning back a few seconds later his was face distorted in rage like she'd never seen before. "Why him, why'd have to be my partner? My God I'm gonna kill him. Where's the park?" he screamed at her over and over.

"Frank," she pleaded, never taking her eyes off him. "We haven't actually done anything, just kissed, that's all."

He pointed at her neck in the vicinity of the hickey which she'd covered with makeup. "Did he do that?"

"Yes"

"I don't care if you've been bonking him silly, we're finished," he ranted. "Do you hear me, finished?" He stalked around, his rage so strong that he was actually shaking. The despair he felt from the deceit was something he'd never felt before and it scared him. Nearly ten years they'd been partners, the best God damn ten years of his life. Never in a million years would he have believed that Jon was capable of this and he was married too, poor Cassy. He felt nothing for Kellie who had backed away from him, all his hatred directed at his partner.

"Where's the park?" he asked again, his voice strangely restrained and that terrified her.

She stood her ground. "You can ask all you like but I'm not telling you. Not when you look like you want to kill him."

That was exactly what he wanted to do, kill him or at least make him pay for the hurt he caused. He knew Kellie well enough to know that she wasn't about to answer his question, so that left him just one option, he'd find him himself. He stormed off, not once looking back at her.

Kellie leaned on the closest car for support, breathing deeply she struggled to regain her composure as she wondered what to do next. She couldn't go meet Jon at the park in case Ponch followed her, and it was too late to phone him at home as he would've already left. There was nothing to do but go back inside and have a drink.

Curled up on the couch with the only decent drink in her fridge, a Bartles & Jaymes apple wine cooler, she fought back the tears. Just what had she started and how far was Ponch going to go?

Suddenly she jumped up, damn him she thought, he's not gonna find Jon and do something stupid, not if I can help it. I'm a cop after all. Dumping the cooler on the kitchen sink, she grabbed her bag and raced for her car.

Screeching to a halt, her heart pounding when she spotted Ponch's Firebird parked behind Jon's truck, Kellie flung open the door and dashed towards them. Several people looked her way as she ran past them, already alarmed by the heated argument near the swings.

Ponch swung his fist at Jon. "Ten years we've been partners and you do this to me, you bastard!"

Jon ducked out of the way and kept moving around. "Ponch," he pleaded, trying to placate him. "Can't we just talk about this?"

"The time for talking was in the break room a few days ago, not now," he ranted, taking another swing.

Seeing the rage in his partner's eyes, Jon suddenly understood his anger. It wasn't so much the fact he'd been playing around with Kellie but that he'd lied to him about it, and that had hurt Jon too. He dropped his guard for just a split second and Ponch connected with him, landing his fist squarely on Jon's jaw. He staggered back, shaking his head and it was on.

Kellie tried to intervene but she wasn't any match for the two of them. "Stop it, please," she begged, trying to make herself heard.

"Stay out of it Kellie," Jon uttered, never taking his eyes off Ponch as they both circled about. He blocked a swipe with his arm, and surprised Ponch with a swift uppercut to the chin which slowed him.

Ponch followed up with a miss timed swing which connected just above Jon's eye, causing blood to trickle down his face. Ignoring the blood, he got Ponch a good one smack bang in the middle of his face. He retaliated with a hard fist to the stomach, knocking the wind out of Jon who stumbled back falling to the ground. Kellie saw her chance, jumping in between them.

"Get out of it, bitch!" Ponch roared at her, threatening her with his fist.

"No!" she retorted using her best cop voice. "You stop this now; you're both acting like a pair of idiots."

One of the bystanders had called the police, who having arrived were now taking control of the situation. The female officer dispersed the crowd while the male officer got in Ponch's face. "Step back," he commanded.

Kellie helped Jon up; he was breathing heavily blood still seeping from the cut above his eye and feeling deeply ashamed. Ponch looked much the same.

The LAPD officer looked closely at them. "Don't I know you two?" He thought for a moment, wondering where he'd seen them before. "Last month, our annual basketball match against the CHP, weren't you playing?"

"Yeah," Jon nodded, ruefully. "That would've been us."

He looked from one to the other, taking in the blood on Jon's face and the bruise forming on Ponch's chin, trying to suppress a grin. "How far the mighty CHP have fallen," he stated. "I won't ask what's going on here as you two will be humiliated enough when this gets out. And get out it will," he chuckled, seeing the shocked looks on both their faces. "Can we trust the pair of you to leave each other alone if we leave?"

"I'll make sure of it Officer," Kellie said, stepping forward. She held her hand out. "Officer Kellie Waugh, also from the mighty CHP."

He laughed, taking her hand. "Good luck to you, you're gonna need it."

They left, shaking their heads in disbelief as they walked back to their squad car.

Kellie stared at the pair of battered bodies in front of her. "I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything to me," Ponch interrupted. "I'm going and if you think this is over, think again it's just begun." He stormed off, heading straight for his car.

"Oh God Jon, I'm so sorry. This should never have happened." She tentatively took hold of his hand, seeing the marks on it she gasped. "Oh God your poor hand and your face." She touched his cheek gently, wiping away some of the blood. "You're going to need that seen to."

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her hugging her tight. "What am I going to do, Kellie?" he muttered, his body aching all over. "How am I gonna explain this to Cassy?"

She didn't respond as she didn't know the answer, she just hugged him back.

The next afternoon found Kellie replaying the past 24 hours over and over in her mind; taking Jon to the nearest hospital to have four stitches put in him, and their humiliation that morning when all three of them were called into Sgt Getraer's office; he was ropable. The looks she was getting wherever she went in the station when in reality all she'd done was kiss Jon. She was exhausted and relieved to be finished for the day.

Settling down on the couch with another wine cooler, she was about half way through it when she heard the knock from outside. Opening the door she found Jon on the other side, still in his uniform, deeply distressed.

"I'm sorry Kellie," he mumbled, close to tears. "I didn't know where else to go."

She led him inside, making him sit down on the couch. "What's happened?" she asked, but suspecting she already knew the answer.

"Cassy's kicked me out of the house," he cried, succumbing to the tears. "Ponch the asshole saw her earlier and told her everything. She wouldn't even let me take any clothes with me."

He looked so forlorn that she had no choice but to sit next to him, taking him in her arms she held him tight. Something stirred in both of them, the close proximity of the opposite sex and the drama of the past 24 hours adding to it. They both needed love.

Kellie moved first, rubbing his arm in a soothing motion that quickly turned from comfort to sensual in the space of a few minutes. He lifted his head gazing at her and managed a smile. Leaning forward placing her lips on his, she barely touched him in the lightest of kisses but it was enough to send a chill through his battered body and awaken him.

They explored one another, taking their time. A gentle kiss here and a caress there, a giggle from Kellie when he found a sensitive spot and a moan from him when she accidently got him in the stomach with her elbow, right in the spot where he was punched yesterday. They weren't in a truck or supply room and they had all the time in the world.

Remembering her half finished wine cooler, she got a beer from the fridge for Jon and they paused for a drink. Jon pulled his boots off and unclipped his gun belt, stretching his legs out on the coffee table Kellie snuggled in close. They didn't say much, just relieved to be able to forget their problems for an hour or two. Another drink followed.

Putting their empty bottles on the table, Kellie was ready, for him. Holding out her hand she pulled him up, leading him to the bedroom. He allowed her to undress him, undoing his uniform shirt button by button, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. His white tee shirt followed soon after; pushing him down on the bed she started on his pants, unzipping him and slowly ever so slowly pulling them off. She gasped upon seeing the dark bruise on his stomach and briefly felt anger towards her now ex boyfriend.

Jon saw where she was looking and pulled her onto his lap. "Forget it ever happened," he uttered. "At least for now." He kissed her deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth and she was gone, lost in a haze of desire.

He lifted her tee shirt over her head and stared at her full breasts. Running his hands over her shoulders and down behind her he unclipped her bra, pulling it away to expose her to him for the first time. Again he stared before reaching out and touching her, his fingers sliding down one breast before finding the nipple. She squirmed in pleasure, a soft moan escaping her.

Anxious to be rid of her shorts she slid off his lap, removing the offending item. Standing in front of him wearing nothing but a pair of lace panties, she felt incredibly sexy, extremely turned on and loving every minute. Moving in a cat like manner she climbed back on the bed, pushing him backwards she ran her hands over his chest going downwards to his stomach, ignoring his brief covered male anatomy she concentrated on touching every other part of him down to his toes. Travelling back up using her tongue, she drove him wild with pleasure.

Reaching his mouth, she kissed him thoroughly and stretched out alongside him flinging one leg across his. Before realizing what had happened Kellie found herself on her back with Jon on top of her, staring into his deep blue eyes and once again she was lost.

"Your turn," he whispered in her ear. He started at the very top of her, kissing her forehead, nose and cheeks in turn before paying extra attention to her mouth. Moving on he used his tongue to follow the line of her collar bone going downwards to her breasts, sucking on each erect nipple. Kellie finding it impossible to keep still, wiggled, her heart pounding she ached for him, really ached. She wanted him, now.

"Jon," she panted, her breathing becoming heavier by the minute. "Please," she begged.

He ignored her, finished with her breasts he moved on to her tummy and downwards to her legs, finally arriving at her feet. He took his time sucking on each of her toes in turn. She was nearly beside herself, ready to scream out in frustration if he didn't give her what she wanted, him.

She felt his hands on her panties, gently pulling them off and then his fingers inside her, rubbing and teasing. He paused tugging his briefs off before settling down along her. She pulled him closer urging him to satisfy her. Slipping inside of her, Jon began to thrust slowly at first and then with more power as their passion increased. She could feel it building up inside of her, slowly getting closer to the edge with each thrust. Finally she exploded and soared towards the heavens, and Jon followed close behind.

Lying there fully sated and exhausted, arms wrapped around each other Kellie grinned at him. "You were right, ya know?"

"I was, about what?" he asked, feeling too good at that moment to really care what he was right about.

"That I wouldn't be disappointed," Kellie stated, her heart still pounding in her chest.

He grinned proudly. "I told ya."

Still hugging each other they both drifted off to sleep.

**********

Kellie opened her eyes the next morning to the sun shining through the bedroom window and an arm flung over her near naked body. Still waking up, different images flashed through her mind, confusing her. Opening her eyes fully she saw the uniform on the floor next to the bed and realized that it all was true. She was having an affair with Jon. My God what had they done? Sick to her stomach she tried to get out of bed but the arm pulled her back.

"Where are you going, Kel?" he mumbled still half asleep, snuggling in close.

Startled she turned towards the man next to her. "Frank, is that you?" she whispered.

"Yeah, course it's me," he answered now more awake than he was a few minutes ago. "Who were you expecting it to be, Superman for God's sake?"

She hugged him tight. "Thank goodness for that," she murmured.

"So, I'm forgiven than?"

"Huh?"

"The party last night at Bonnie's, the two bimbos as you called them," he explained, looking at her closely. She didn't seem to know what he was talking about.

Finally it all came back to her. The party, the bimbos, thinking what a great man Jon was, no wonder she dreamed about him last night. She blushed as some of the more intimate details came back to her, she remembered it all.

Ponch sat up in bed. "You okay Kellie?" he asked, concerned and also worried that she hadn't forgiven him.

She smiled, sitting up next to him. "Yeah sweetie, I'm fine. I just had a strange dream last night."

"Was I in it?"

"Yeah, you were in it. You ended up in a fist fight with Jon."

"Oh," he said. "That sounds more like a nightmare."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Some parts of it are best forgotten." Especially the hot bits she thought, that's one affair that'll never happen, not in a million years.

She snuggled in close to him. "Frank," she purred.

"Yeah?"

"You're forgiven."

"Really?" he said, eyeing off her naked breasts. "So I can touch your girls again?"

She giggled. "Yeah Frank go for it, and Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He pulled her close, kissing her deeply. "I love you too."

The End.


End file.
